


Five Things George Hammond Did As Soon As He Retired

by Paian



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, 5 Things, Community: sg1_five_things, Gen, Happy Ending, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-19
Updated: 2006-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian





	Five Things George Hammond Did As Soon As He Retired

1\. Went into the den of his Arlington townhouse, pulled his notebook into his lap, opened a Word file. Stared at the blank page for forty minutes, then said, "Well, I'll be. _Still_ too soon." Glanced at the clock, turned on the television, and opened a video chat window to Kayla, who squealed when she saw him and called to her sister, "Tessagetinhere, Grandpa's gonna watch _American Idol_ with us!"

2\. Put a downpayment on that Panhandle spread he'd had his eye on. Sweet piece of property, but in the middle of nowhere even by Texas standards, and in the worst disrepair he'd ever seen, which had kept it on the market while he dillydallied. Long time since he'd had a hammer in his hand. Long past time he put his stamp on a place he could keep.

3\. Called a number in the 202 area code and said, "The universe as we know it has not ceased to exist. I've got eleven lucrative consulting offers on my answering machine, any one of which would let me keep my hand in and help guide the program where you and I want it to go. I'm living proof that the world doesn't end when your tour does, and you have a hell of a lot better reason to get shut of that uniform than being sixty-eight years old. So you give it a good hard think, Jack. A good hard think."

4\. Turned down the eleven lucrative consulting offers. They were all in the corporate sector; he had plenty set by for himself, the girls' college funds were filled to bursting, his kids had been making twice his base pay for years, and he'd had enough of playing by company rules. He was half-expecting a twelfth call, and if it came he wouldn't say no, but he figured that Henry would give him a solid week to enjoy the dream.

5\. Laid a gentle kiss on the picture of his wife, said "Just a little longer, sweetheart," and fell asleep with her pressed to his chest, sprawled in decadent comfort on the soft couch in the poured-honey sunshine, no pager gouging him at the belt line, nowhere he had to be, a lifetime of memories gilding his dreams, the rest of his days gleaming with promise ahead of him.


End file.
